


2019 Tumblr Prompts

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All my prompts from Tumblr, F/M, will add more tags as i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: All my Tumblr prompts from 2019. Some will be happy, sad, smutty, etc ALL will be tagged in a note for each add on. Tags will be updated as needed. Cheers!





	1. “I don’t want to do this without you"

Cullen could feel the tips of his fingers growing colder by the minute as they stood in the war room. Even with the chill sinking it’s teeth into his hands his back was sweating. There was a genuine fear bubbling up that he might not be able to keep himself composed if this meeting continued much longer. As it was he was having difficulties remembering what was just discussed a few moments prior. Honing his focus to the words Diana was uttering his mind couldn’t retain a word. Grumbling under his breath he reached up and tugged at the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to will it away. 

“Is everything alright Commander?” Leliana knew full well the answer even as the words slipped over her lips in their sweet tone. “Just a headache, nothing more.” He grumbled as he rested against the hilt of his sword. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Diana smiled as she placed the papers on the table. “I wish to discuss troop movements in the Emprise with Cullen. Leliana, Josephine, that will be all for now. Thank you.” 

“As you wish, Inquisitor,” Josephine bowed as she and Leliana quickly took their leave. No sooner had their footsteps faded, Diana moved. “Cullen…”

“It’s fine. I’m…” groaning he caught himself on the edge of the table. Several half uttered curses barely audible flowed from him before he struggled again to stand upright. “It’s the withdrawal, isn’t it?” There was a heavy crease over her brow as she wrapped an arm around him, bearing some of his weight. “Cullen…”

“I’ll be alright. Just…. just a bad day. That’s all.” He half waved her off as he pulled on every bit of training he had to stand. Diana instantly huffed, “liar.” She mumbled under her breath as she turned from him, hiding the tears dotting the edge of her vision. Running his hand through his hair he caught the tone change, “I didn’t mean it like that Diana. I… I don’t want to do this without you, but I am not accustomed to speaking on my… my pain.”

Whipping around in a flash Diana shook her head, “I want to be there for you, if you’ll let me. Please, be honest with me. How bad is it? Honest, nothing more.”

“I…” Pressing his hip into the table he half hung his head. “I can’t feel my fingers, my toes are frozen and I’m boiling under this.” Tugging at the neck of his chest plate he grumbled. “My head is pounding and I can barely see straight. Coming into the meeting I guessed the door in the middle and was lucky not to strike myself into anything.” Weakly he looked up to see her racing about the room. “Diana?”

“You need water, some healing herbs I have in my chest upstairs. You need to get out of that armor and into a soaking tub.” Sighing she turned with a smile. “My quarters, you have to give me a full report on the red lyrium out of the Emprise and a full update on the efforts to clean out the mine. Now.” 

Blinking several times his addled mind finally wrapped itself around her command. With a smirk he nodded, “right away. Lead me.”

“I always will.” Smiling back she scooped up a pile of papers, “some for you to hold.” Winking she pushed open the door. On her way through she waved him to get to her room, stopping to inform Josephine. “I’ll take care of him. No worries. Could you have food brought up and water for the tub? That’s all we’ll need for today.”

“Of course, Diana.” Josephine wore a smile as wide as her face. “He is a lucky man to be so well cared for by so many.”

“He doesn’t know the half of it. Please, he thinks he’s being discrete.” Diana snickered, covering her mouth with her hand. “I can’t bare to tell him nearly all of Skyhold is helping him through this. I think the embarrassment would kill him faster than the withdrawal.” 

“And that we cannot have.” Finishing jotting her note down Josephine nodded. “The food and water will be up shortly. Go, he was looking rather pale today.” Diana instantly caught the concern in Josephine’s voice before the woman schooled herself back into the steely Ambassador Diana always knew. “I will. Thank you.” Tipping her head Diana finished her journey up the steps and into her room. Cullen already working on the clasps and buckles of his armor. “Here, let me help.”


	2. “Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen x Diana having a bit of fun at the war table. Rating E for everyone - short

Muttering words that would cause Andraste herself to blush under his breath, Cullen flipped the sheet of paper over and began reading through the next report. Standing about the war table he was mildly attentive as Josephine rattled on about political affairs. Nothing he was remotely interested in. Peering over the paper in his hand he took one of the rare moments to watch her. Diana Trevelyan was beauty, grace and as deadly as Death Root. “Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?” She uttered, never breaking the smirk upon her lips. He knew all too well her stomach for politics, even if she was a master at the Grand Game. 

“Yes, but not too concern.” Leliana smiled back, the usual lifting roll of her tongue echoed by a sweet chorus of giggles. “Commander, what do you think of the Marquis’s sudden turn in health?”

Sighing heavily he placed the paper down, more disheartened that his longing gaze be interrupted. “I believe it matters little. He is a man of little re-known and even less scruples. Were he to pass in the next hour I doubt anyone would miss him, outside of his small harem of gold snatching women. And men.” 

Diana burst into a fit of laughter at the pure way Cullen uttered the line, without a single change in his exterior or inflection of his voice. “Oh I love you,” she blurted out, all too quickly. Clasping a hand over her mouth her cheeks darkened to a deep crimson. “I… uh…”

“Well noted Inquisitor, thank you,” grinning widely Cullen picked up another missive, remaining as calm as he could. With the paper covering his face and the women about him teasing Diana he let the smirk widen to a full smile as he played over her slip. “And I you,” he mumbled as he casually placed the paper down to retrieve another.


	3. ❝Do you want some tea?❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen tries to hide his ailment but nothing gets past Diana and she's not letting him get off that easily.

Again he coughed, a little louder than before and completely against every muscle in his chest. “Commander, you don’t look too well.” Josephine frowned as she set her board down and quickly closed the gap between them. Pressing her wrist to his forehead she yelped, “Maker you’re on fire!”

“I’m fine.” He tried to play it off even as his body screamed against him. “We have important…”

“Bed. Now.” Diana didn’t even bother with niceties. “I will hear no more today. Nor tomorrow until the Commander is well enough to handle our proceedings.” Turning to Leliana she continued, “have all of the Commander’s letters brought to my quarters. I won’t have him falling over the palisades or Maker forbid off the damn ladder trying to get to his bed. He’ll have my room. Nothing less.” 

“Inquisitor!” Cullen barely croaked out as he fell into a fit of coughs. “No excuse. I will drag you there myself if need be.” Folding her arms tight against her chest Leliana and Josephine began tidying up the papers and rushing about. “Now. March Commander.” Getting over to his side of the table she looped her arm around behind his back. “Or so help me I will carry you.”

“Despite my pride, that may be something worth seeing.” Letting out a weak chuckle he braced himself against her and began walking. When they appeared out in the hall he was stunned to see it emptied. “Where…”

“While my Commander is ill, I will not embarrass him as well.” Diana smiled as she helped him up the stairs and into her quarters. Instantly she began working the buckles upon his breast plate. “A few more moments, hang tight.” 

“I fear I’m beginning to wish you’d just hang me.” Groaning he could feel his stomach rock and roll with her motions. As his breast plate came free he teetered forward, into her arms. “I’ve got you.” Carefully she set him on the edge of the bed. Peeling off his mantle, she unlatched his pauldrons and then removed his boots. ❝Do you want some tea?❞ Turning to her hearth she set a kettle over the flames. “I have one just in mind if you’re okay with it.”

“Please.” Moaning he eased himself back against her headboard, feeling the full effects of the sickness take over. “I… I do not feel a well as I would like.” 

“I think you’ve simply caught a cold. I’ll have a healer…”

“No healers. They are needed for…” touching his hand to his forehead he felt the room spin. “No healers.” Slurring his words he tried to stay focused and alert. “No healers then,” finishing pouring a few drops from a bottle out of his eyesight she carefully stirred it and sat beside him. “Slowly, it’s very hot but it will help.” Easing the cup to his lips she helped steady his hand as he drew in a careful sip. “Easy. After this, rest.” Running her fingers through his hair she hummed. “Thank you, Diana.” He sighed as his eye lids drew heavy. “Thank me when you feel better,” she smiled as she pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. “Now sleep.” 

Finishing his drink he felt the heaviness rush through him, a pleasant heat as she guided him down onto the pillow. With a garbled attempt to speak he remembered her soft laugh as she tugged the blanket up about his shoulders. Easily falling into a deep sleep he felt blessed for her, and promised himself to pay her back upon his return to health.


	4. I think I just need some sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen helps a stubborn Diana through a bit of sickness.

He could see the fine sheen of sweat at her temples as she read through the letter, signing off on this thing and the other before passing it back to Josephine. Grumbling he crossed his arms over his chest. She was sick. That much was plain to see. Twice she’d argued that she was feeling fine, as they readied to face the day. Twice more she’d argued with as he touched the back of her neck on their way out of her quarters. Twice more she swatted at his hand as he tried to press his wrist to her forehead outside the war room. He’d suffered through seeing her wobble when Leliana wasn’t watching, suffered when she braced herself against the table subtly as she reached for the letter from Josephine. Now, standing at Josephine’s desk she was clearly growing paler by the moment. “I’ve seen enough.” 

“Commander?” Josephine quirked a brow at him, until she followed his line of sight. “Maker! Inquisitor!”

“I’m fine.” Diana half slurred the words out as she stumbled to the side. Cullen was there instantly, gripping her tightly to him. “You need rest, Inquisitor.” Keeping his voice level he locked eyes with Josephine, a wordless plea for back up. “Yes, Inquisitor. There is nothing further required of you today and your armor is still under repair.” 

“Perhaps…. I think I just need some sleep.” Those were Diana’s last words as she crumpled into Cullen. “Get the healer!” Lifting her up into his arms he raced towards her bedroom, familiar with the chest of tinctures and tonics she kept under her desk. “Solas, get Solas!” He caught the tail end of Josephine’s bellowing as he kicked Diana’s door open. 

Pushing up the stairs he could feel the heat radiating from her body in thick waves. “Fever…” grumbling he laid he upon her bed as he tugged at his gloves, ripping them from his hands. Heading straight for the wash basin he grabbed a fresh wash clothe and dunked it in, soaking up the cold water. Wringing it out he rushed to her side, placing the clothe above her brow he sighed heavily when she uttered his name. “And they say I’m stubborn.” Chuckling he took her hand in his. “Solas is coming. I will not leave your side.”

“Thank you,” she barely uttered the words out, clearly struggling to keep her eyes open. “I love you.”

“And I you,” stroking some of her hair back from her face he caught the click of the latch to her door. “Solas is coming, breathe easy.”

“Don’t leave.” She whimpered out, her grip upon his hand tightened. Before Solas reached the top of the steps Cullen leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “I promise, I am right here my love.” Settling in beside her he waited for Solas, all the while never letting go of her hand.


	5. Dance / Love / Colgne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late for Valentines, Cullen indulges Diana in a night on the town.

A day late. One whole day and they’d both forgotten. But for Cullen it was more than that. It was a mistake he needed to correct. Easily so. It turned out that restaurants, movie theaters and just about everywhere else in town was booked solid for Valentines, but the day after, not so much.

He knew she liked to dance, knew her favorite places to go and with her schedule being jammed for the last month solid, now was a perfect time. Even if it was a day late. Perhaps better so. 

“Where are we going?” Crossing her arms in the doorway to their bedroom she gave him that look. The one that said, ‘Mr. Perfect, you know I hate surprises.’ But he loved them. “You’ll just have to find out.”

“Not even a small hint.” Pouting she waited for him to crack, like he always did. But not this time. “Just put on something comfortable, nice and that makes you feel beautiful.” Flashing her that megawatt smile he pressed himself against her, pinning her to the short wall, “I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“Oh?” Licking her lips the heat coiled low, pooling into a rush of endorphins. “Maybe we should stay in.” Lazily resting her wrist upon his shoulder she sighed into his mouth as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “We can stay in later. Hurry up.” Giving a playful swat to her rear as he turned he smirked the entire way to the kitchen. This was going to be perfect, and something long over due. 

Once dressed and ready, he drove them to dinner. Her favorite place. Their meals were perfect, the waitress a gem, and the atmosphere on point. After paying and getting into their car Diana’s smile was radiant. Excited for what he had planned next he took a back route. “Where are we going next?” Diana leaned over the seat, taking his hand in hers. “I thought we were going home?”

“The night isn’t over yet.” He couldn’t stop grinning. “I’m glad you wore comfortable shoes.”

“You told me comfort.... wait.” Pausing she started clapping. “We’re going dancing!”

“I may not be the best dancer, but for you, I’ll try.” Pulling into the parking lot he took her hand and walked her through the doors. Paying the cover fee he had them take their coats before he lead her to the dance floor. Just as they arrived the music went from an upbeat tune to a slow tempo. Wrapping her up in his arms his heart felt full. Her perfume, spicy with hints of fresh flowers swirled about them as she leaned in close as she could get. “It’s a bit late and long over due, but Happy Valentine’s my love.”

“This is better than any Valentine’s day.” Feeling as if they were the only two upon the floor, they swayed to the music. Letting the soft melody flow through them as they lost themselves again in each other’s arms. “Don’t push yourself too hard.” Diana’s smirking grin spread across her ruby lips. “This evening doesn’t end here.”

“Minx.” He growled back as he kissed her neck, enjoying the gasping breath that escaped her lips. “For you, always.” Nipping her ear he leaned back and caught the large saucer pans her eyes had become. “Enjoy the evening, for now.” Finishing his words the tempo began to pick up and Diana was all to happy to indulge in moving against Cullen. A sinful grind of bodies against each other, a promise of what would be later. But, not too much later.


	6. I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I have the something a little sweeter, bordering on steamy! We’re going to sneak a look at Kyrie x Cullen and in their infancy with their relationship. More based off character than actual occurrence. But, enjoy!

Drawing in a deep breath, she watched the sun slowly begin its tepid crawl over the Frostback Mountain. This was the only time in the entire Keep where there was true silence, truly a chance to breathe and more importantly a chance for them. It was so new, so sudden she didn’t even know what to call it, other than; right. 

When he kissed her on the palisades, in that heated rush, it was with everything. Conveying his need, his want, and his emotions with every fiber of his being. Her stomach fluttered at the thought, how he pulled her in tight, his hand upon her cheek. Sighing heavily, she nearly missed him call to her. “Good morning, Inquisitor.” Maker how that title rolled from his lips, like a silent promise.   
“Good morning, Commander,” she couldn’t contain the smile that etched itself upon her face. There was a glimmer in his copper eyes, a hint of mischief and so much love. How could someone care for her this deeply? This purely? 

“If I am an judge of the weather, it looks like we are set to have a good solid day of sunshine.” Coming to a stop beside her he leaned over the edge, “but the view from up here is poor.”

“What do you mean?” Kyrie stuttered, “it is breathtaking to be up amongst the clouds.”

“True. But I have a far more beautiful vision next to me.” Taking her hand in his he elegantly pressed his lips to her knuckles. “And nothing more radiant.” 

“Cullen…” gasping at the suddenness of it all, he wrapped her up in his arms, ever mindful of the cumbersome breastplate he wore. “Now, it’s a perfect morning,” leaning down he nearly held his breath until their lips touched. It wasn’t the frantic mashing of faces that he’d forced after their first interruption. No, this was patients and care, time and practice self-control. A self-control he felt slowly chip away as he spent more time with her, getting ever closer to her. Slanting his lips over hers, he eagerly deepened the kiss, entwining his tongue with hers. When she moaned out his knees nearly buckled under him. He whimpered when she pulled away, “Kyri…”

“I… I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing.” Her cheeks were emblazoned, pure scarlet and her eyes were coal saucers. “Kyrie,” tenderly he cupped her jaw in his palm. “Maker knows right now I want that more than anything.” Resting his forehead against hers he summed every last ounce of will left within himself. “But if we rush into this, push too hard, I fear we will both regret it. I can’t do that to you. Please, forgive me.” Leaving a tender kiss upon her forehead he slowly backed away. “I hope you understand.”

Kyrie stood stunned as he cleared his throat, lowered his head and shuffled back towards his tower. Leaving her with something to think about and a new appreciation for the man. Biting her bottom lip, the smile slowly grew across her face. “Thank you,” she chuckled before she drew in one final gaze of the sun just barely cresting the ridge. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she began to hum as she turned to finish her morning walk, the day already itching to start whether she was ready or not.


	7. What you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really want to see this angle played out. Not sure if it’ll make the Surrounded by Fire cut, BUT it’s how I see things going for them. If that makes sense. Or in an alternative universe thing, this is how I’d see a romanced Kyrie reacting to Cullen. Please, enjoy!

Copper filled the air, the scent nearly enough to choke someone. Through the smoke and the eerie glow of red lyrium Kyrie’s own anger flared. Cullen not only stormed the keep on his own but rushed into the building leaving her and her people to tend to the behemoth of a creature that guarded the crumbling ruin. She’d just barely managed to keep her calm as her team pushed into the building, into the back where Samson’s lackey lay dying. “There’s nothing I can do for him. It’s already too late.” Letting out a frustrated growl she rose shaking her head, “what a waste.” 

“Agreed. I will send someone to properly tend to Maddox. Samson abandoned him, I will not.” Cullen kicked over a table filled with empty bottles. “Bastard!” Growling it he stomped out the door, into the next room. Without a word the others began their search, stumbling upon Maddox’s half charred tools. “Bit of dirt, nothing more. A bit of elbow grease and they’ll be good as new.” Bull picked them up, pinching the delicate looking ring between his fingers before packing it away in his satchel. “Dagna would have a better idea of what to do with these.”

“Tranquil have a special set of tools for their work. If those are Maddox’s tools, we may be able to use them. What maintained his armor will undo it. Perfect.” Cullen grinned as he pocketed a few more papers. “I think we have collected all we can from here.” 

“Let’s leave this tomb,” Bull grunted his eye staring down an odd shaped hunk of red crystal. “This isn’t a good place to be around.” 

None spoke another word as they stepped over the corpses, ever mindful of the angry red gems that littered the floor and the walls. Once outside in the light of mid afternoon, they collected what little left there was before making their journey to a suitable camping site. All the while Kyrie stewed, seething in her anger. “Hey Embers,” Varric nodded, “I’ll take Tiny to find some dinner after Hero and him set up camp.” He glanced over at Cullen, a knowing exchange between him and Kyrie. “Hero will want to scout out the area. Take your time.” 

“Thank you.” She gritted it out, trying not to snap at Varric. This wasn’t his fault, not even a little bit. 

Varric was good to his word, the moment they arrived at their ideal location, they went to work. Quicker than usual, setting up and in a blink, they were gone. Cullen seemed oblivious to the entire thing; his face buried in papers. “Ahem.” Kyrie stood before him, waiting for his attention. 

“Inquisitor, I…” pausing he caught the deep crease of her brow. “What’s wrong darling?” 

"What you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me," pausing she shook her head, “you didn’t wait for anyone to back you up. What if it was a trap? Samson himself in unbreakable, red lyrium armor, ready to attack?” She was visibly shaking at this point, struggling to hold back angry tears. “I…”

“Maker’s Breath but I am a fool.” Folding the letters, he stuffed them into his pouch. “I never meant to worry you, nor did I think of such things.” Rising he reached for her. “Please, forgive me. I can see that I upset you.” 

Before he could touch her she pulled back, raising her hand, “I… Cullen I don’t know if I can do this.”

“What do you mean?” His eyes were nearly wild as he tried to find some answer. “Kyrie.”

“I… I’m very tired and I think it’s best if I turn in for the night.” Not giving him another moment to speak, she spun on her heel a disappeared into the tent furthest away.

“Let her go Curly,” Varric sighed heavily as he plopped down next to him on the ground. “She needs some time to relax. She’ll come around.”

Gritting his jaw tight, he swallowed down the bubbling concoction of emotions threatening him. “Maker, please.” He whispered out before sitting next to the dwarf, who’d already begun preparing the freshly caught rabbit.


	8. I am too sober for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this! Thank you for the prompt, hope you enjoy. Since I’m working away on some Surrounded by Fire I’m thinking I want to toy with Kyrie and Cullen. I want to take this a different way and try something. I hope it turns out as good as I think it will. *fingers crossed*

Iron Bull passed the wine skin back around the fire, Kyrie’s cheeks already far too red from the drink. “Come on boss, you can’t tell me nothing happened. He’s a stud.” Bull prodded knowing full well the alcohol was flowing through her and forcing any thought of silence out. “He’s built like a statue. One of those expensive ones the Orlesian nobles put in, just to horrify Fereldans.” Giggling again she took another sip. “It’s like he was hand carved. Perfect in every aspect.”

“Maker Tiny this is too much.” Varric let out a belly laugh as he took in another drink. “But please, don’t stop. I need to work on this next chapter and this shit is gold.”

“Shh,” Bull pushed at the stout man, nearly knocking him off the fallen log they were sharing. “Come on boss, we all know he looks the part.”

“Mhmm,” she broke into a fit of giggles as Varric began furiously writing.

“Come now Cullen,” Rylen jabbed at Cullen’s ribs as he topped off his tankard. “We’ve all seen you making friendly with the Inquisitor on the battlements. You’ve even got a bounce to yer step.”

“A bounce? Maker, I am too sober for this. Probably for the best with you.” Cullen grumbled as he ran his hand over his face. “I am not going to speak of her behind her back.”

“Come now, it’s not speaking of her. Just looking to see how the lass has brought that lovely pink to yer cheeks.” Rylen grinned as he slid their plates over. “You seem like a new man. Full of life, and vigor.” Cullen returned Rylen’s retort with a snorting chuckle. “I do not kiss and tell.”

“You don’t have to mate. We’ve all seen you. By the Maker himself, the face she makes when you leave her.” Dramatically kissing his fingers Rylen grinned wide. “Do you leave her with the same face?” Nearly spitting out his ale, Cullen just managed to choke it down. “Maker’s breath Rylen.”

“He snores, softly in his sleep.” Kyrie snickered. “And… and he talks. Little words sometimes and full sentences other times. I… I started writing it down.”

“You what?!” Varric half fell off his seat. “Please tell me its weird shit.”

“No, nothing weird. Yet.” Kyrie snorted again as Bull passed the wine. “He’s a snuggler. Wraps me up so wonderfully tight. And he’s warm, perfectly warm. Except his toes. Maker he could freeze something with them.” Both Varric and Bull burst out laughing, snickering wildly as Kyrie swallowed another mouth full. “I think he’s perfect.”

“She’s perfect.” Cullen sighed, his cheeks pink. “Maker, I haven’t even finished one tankard, how am I…” Rylen let out a barking laugh. “Because every time ya turn your head, I refill your drink.”

“You bloody bastard.” Cullen leaned on the table, shaking his finger at Rylen. “I… I have training in the morning… I can’t…”

“Ah the hangover will be nothing. Your precious Kyrie should be back by midmorning rise.” Waving him off Rylen slipped a bit more into his mug. “Drink, relax, enjoy the last free evening we’ll see of you for at least a week. You’ll be walking with a limp come tomorrow evening.”

“She might.” Cullen snorted loudly before breaking into a fit of laughter. “You are a terrible influence Rylen. The worst.”

“And he always says the nicest things. Complimenting and genuine.” Kyrie’s face fell. “I want to be home.”

“Maker I wish she were home.” Cullen sighed, his face resting on his fist while he swirled the honey sweetened ale about. “The nightmares are worse when she isn’t here.”

“I can’t sleep right when I’m without him.” Kyrie huffed as she swung the wine bag about. “No offense Bull.”

“None taken boss.” Bull smiled warmly as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. “Come on boss. I think you’ve had enough tonight. We’ll make that finally push home tomorrow.”

“She’ll be back tomorrow, mate.” Rylen draped his arm over Cullen’s shoulder. “Think you’ve had enough. Ya won’t make it up your ladder if…”

“I want to sleep in our bed.” Cullen and Kyrie uttered it as one. “Alright,” Rylen rose and helped Cullen to his feet. “It’s late enough, I can get ya there without issue. Move yer feet.”

“Wish I could Embers,” Varric grunted as he took the other side of her. “Alright Tiny, you made the mess, you take care of it.”

“She’ll be fine.” Bull grinned. “Marass-lok wears off, not as potent as regular ale. She’ll be just fine come morning.”

“Alright mate, sleep it off.” Rylen laughed as he half threw Cullen onto the bed. “I’m leaving.”

Cullen could hear Rylen skipping down the steps, a tune upon his lips. Laying flat upon his back he could smell her all around him. “Kyrie.”

Holding the letter, he’d sent her to her chest she let out a long yawn. “Cullen. I promise I’ll be home soon. But for tonight, I’ll see you in my dreams.” Both fell into sleep, the other’s name the last thing upon their lips.


	9. Why are you so nice to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to have this finished sooner but I had to start from scratch. SO, a smutty/angsty Cullen x Clara Hawke.

Clara pushed Cullen back against the stone wall, her lips against his in a hungry kiss. He in turn returned her heat, gripping her about her hips. “Miss me?” She purred, his bottom lip between her teeth. “Mmm,” he smirked, as he squeezed her rear. “Seems you missed me.”   
“Since when did you get sassy, Commander.” Working the buckles to his breast plate Clara was breathing heavy. “Almost like Kirkwall.”  
“Almost.” Cullen chuckled as his armor fell to the floor. “Not as much armor.” Once his shirt came over his head, he spun her, pressing her against the stone. “This doesn’t mean anything has changed. You are…”  
“You talk too much.” She wrapped her leg around his hip, linking her wrists behind his neck. “Way too much.” Toying with the hair at the back of his head, coiling it about her finger she licked her lips. “I preferred the Knight-Captain who knew what he wanted. And went for it. I think this Commander Curly is a bit softer.”   
“Soft?” Lifting her up he caught the gasp come from her. “I’m more than aware of how you like it.” Ripping her shirt off with one hand he chuckled, deep and low. “Unless things have change.”  
“Just get on with it.” She wormed under him, eager for more. “You’re a tease.”   
“Never.” Running his hand over her chest he tore the bra band from her, reveling in the playful bounce of her breasts. “I can stop.”  
“No.” Pulling him down into her, she kissed him, eager to get things moving. “You weren’t this much of a tease in Kirkwall. I like it.”   
Kirkwall. It had been some time since he’d been there, furthermore since his first time with Clara. He remembered it well. She’d invited him to the Hanged Man, to speak in private. He’d gone, heard her out and left. Less than a week later she’d sent another summons and again he went. Again, he listened, sharing one drink with her before leaving. This went on for a month, the letters coming more frequently, the talks more in-depth and less about her ideas. Eventually he lowered his guard, seeing how she dealt with the issues of Kirkwall, helping aid in many of the problematic areas. Areas a templar couldn’t go. This time the letter was less formal, the request to come at night, not during the day. One simple, new request, to come without his armor.   
He’d thought about it all day, teasing the idea back and forth. Hawke had earned his trust, there was that fact and it would make his movements easier. Throwing caution to the wind he decided to comply, if only to gain her trust. At least, that was his rationalization. Throwing the cloak over his shoulders and lifting the hood over his head he slipped out of the Gallows and into the night.   
Making his way through the quiet streets he was certain he was alone. He hadn’t come unarmed, the sword concealed at his hip a comfort as he headed to the more dangerous side of town. Arriving at the Hanged Man he knew well enough where to go and that she’d be waiting for him. Knocking on the door he was greet by her usual charm. “Come on in Knight-Captain. Drink?”   
“Sera Hawke.” Dipping inside he untied the cloak and laid it upon the chair. “What did you wish to discuss tonight?”  
“All business tonight,” Clara grinned wide as she poured a second cup. “It’s been a hard day Captain, share a drink with me.” Waving him to the couch along the wall she brought the cup over to him. “There’s a bit to talk about tonight.”   
“As I’ve stated before Sera…”  
“Clara. Call me Clara.” She eased onto the couch beside him, handing him the drink. “I would prefer to drop the titles tonight. Champion of Kirkwall, Sera Hawke, Mistress Hawke, it’s all so much for the mouth to wrap around.” Taking a sip from her glass she rolled her neck. “It’s much easier to relax and speak plainly. Come to. A consensus if you will.” Swirling the glass her eyes were trained on him. Judging and mitting out every little inflection.   
“A consensus? I believe I have informed you I am unable to...”  
“I know what you cannot do, Cullen. But it’s what you can do that I am interested in.” Downing her glass, she reached for the bottle, across his lap. Slowly, more so than needed she arched her back, rounding out her back half. “Maker, I’m thirsty tonight.”   
“I see.” Cullen swallowed hard. Clara Hawke was something else. Her hourglass figure was sumptuous, thick thighs, heavy bosom and nearly hip length ebony hair cut the figure of a sultry heiress, not the powerful elemental mage hero. Especially how she’d chosen to dress tonight. More like her pirate companion, less like the mages he was used to seeing. The blouse she wore was loose, the black leather cinch barely holding it up, occasionally exposing the lush pale mounds bound in a bra band. She’d even worn a skirt that was well above her knee. Boots that came up to her thighs completed the look. “Maker,” he uttered before knocking the drink back in one gulp. It burned and tingled as it slid down his throat. Stronger than what he was used to but welcome at the moment.   
“Refill?” she was on her knees, bottle in one hand, glass in the other. “Please.” He held the cup up, perhaps more eager than he intended but it was becoming harder to ignore the urge building between them. An undeniable tension that had been building for some time. Pouring him another and herself she waited for him to bring the cup up to his lips before she moved. Stradling his hips she placed the bottle down on the table. “Cheers.” Tapping her glass to his she downed it in one go.   
“Clara.” Cullen paused finding it hard to focus. “Yes Cullen.” She wore a wolfish grin as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. “I think you’ll find.” Seeing his eyes widen, she let the shoulder of her shirt fall down. “That we have a great deal in common.”   
Unsure what to do with his hands or how to react he stumbled over his words. Much to the enjoyment of Clara. “Oh Cullen.” Looping an arm over his shoulder lazily she leaned up, pressing her chest against his. “Have I ever told you, that I like you. You’re different than the others. More sensible. Charming even.”  
“Cl…Clara.” Her shirt pooled low leaving very little to the imagination. His voice cracked as he felt his mouth run dry. There was more than enough temptation, staring right at him and he had to admit that he wanted it. Would have been more than content to lose himself in her. With her. Struggling to keep himself in line he tried again, “you asked me here to talk. To, come to a consensus.”  
“All business.” Clara frowned. “Fine, straight to it then.” Reaching for her waist she pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it back behind her. Seeing his pupils widen to slits of copper she we amused. “I see we won’t have any issue coming to a consensus.” Taking his glass and placing in on the table she took his hands and placed them on her hips. “Unless you wish to argue.” Gauging his reaction, she pressed on, pulling his hands up her sides towards the hook and eye closure of her bra band. Running her fingers over his she undid the clasp with practised ease. Cullen flinched, the reaction to catch the material more instinct then want. But Clara was quicker, retaking his hands in hers she placed them on her hips, beginning the slow pull up her body again. “Mhmm, yes.” Guiding his hands over her ribs she brought them to rest upon her exposed breasts.   
He was on fire, his whole body a flame as she leaned closer to him. Glancing down at her lips he prayed, hoping this wasn’t some cruel joke, something Varric would tease him about later. When his lips pressed against hers, he let go. Her hands released his and he was free to act, her soft whines and deep gasping moans more than enough to fuel him. Deepening the kiss his hands kneaded the soft flesh, his thumb encircling, teasing out more sinful sounds.   
Slowly she began to grind against him, her hands working to free his tunic. Breaking their kiss, she wrenched it over his head and cast it away before diving back in again, eager for more. She doubled her effort to untie his pants, something he was eager to remove as well. “Take them off.” Breaking away again she kissed his neck, nipping a few times, enjoying the grunting moan he uttered.   
Barely backing away from each other they pulled off the remainder of their clothing. Clara paused, licking her lips, “damnit. If I’d know you were this perfect, I’d have asked for a consensus sooner.”   
“Come here.” Cullen grinned as he crooked his finger towards her. “No more talk.” Rising from his seat he looped his arm around her, bringing her in close to kiss her again. His hands roaming over her body as she melted against him. Breaking the kiss, he nipped at her neck, her sighs edging him closer. “Sit.” She gasped as she pushed him back. Tumbling down to the couch with him she laughed as they jostled for control. Cullen ended up on his back, Clara beaming as she straddled his hips. Running her hand down his abs she took him in hand, loving the way his stomach clenched, the air rushed from his lungs. Easing herself down, feeling him stretch and fill her, she slowly rocking back and forth growing louder. Cullen eagerly touched her body, encouraging her to fuck him harder, faster. “Clara,” he moaned feeling himself getting closer.   
“Fuck,” Clara’s movements became rushed, the steady rhythm abandoned to a mad dash to the end. She half crumpled forward, the climax draining her energy as she mumbled, “Cul… Cullen… I…”   
“I can’t…” Cullen was right there with her, the sensation of her orgasm, the clenching drag about him bringing him to his end. She didn’t move, another shuddering wave slamming over her. Both gasped as they collapsed into one another. Clara, toyed with the fine hairs peppering his chest, running her finger along the scars that flecked his skin. “I think we have a consensus.” He couldn’t argue her point; the sex had been amazing and he wasn’t going to turn it down. But there was one thing; it wasn’t anything more. There wasn’t some magical feeling of butterflies, or instant love. Nothing like the stories, just satisfaction. A sense of complete satisfaction.   
“Cullen.”   
“Yes Clara.”  
“We could, come a consensus more often, if you would like.”  
“I have to be honest.” Rising to his elbow he looked her in the eyes. “This is all it could ever be. I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you so nice to me?” Clara laughed as she rose to clean and dress. “You could have lied and sold me a story. I appreciate the honesty, it’s so rare in Kirkwall these days.”  
“Maybe one day that will change.”   
Snapping his hips forward a few more times Clara was keening out, her orgasm washing over her. Gripping her tightly he sped his movements up, his own end close behind hers. Burying himself as deep as he could he grunted as he spilled, hot and thick. “Fuck.”  
“Mmm. I missed our little meetings.” Clara sighed as she pressed back off the desk. Cullen flopped back in his chair. “It… It doesn’t change anything.”  
“I know.” Shrugging she pulled her clothing back together. “I leave in the morning.” There was an unspoken sadness he could feel coming from her. “Crestwood.”  
“I know.” He nodded, brushing his hand through his hair. “You can stay the night if you want.”   
“Thank you.” Wearing a faint smile, she looked to the ladder. “It’s late, think I’ll go get comfortable.”  
“Of course.” Cullen tied his pants back on. “I’ll be up in a moment.” Watching her strut across the room and rise to the ladder he was aware that this might be the last time he ever saw Clara Hawke. Blowing out the candles he locked the doors. She’d come to him, one last time and part of him wondered if it was the old habit or her way of saying goodbye. Trying not to think too much about what was to come he went to the ladder. “One last consensus.” Mumbling to himself he began the climb to his loft.


End file.
